<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Lives by belikebeebo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595964">Saving Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo'>belikebeebo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 words or less: an Avalance collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AvaLance, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Vignette, short scenes, various seasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of short and random Avalance scenes - welcome to Fluff Town!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 words or less: an Avalance collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re getting really good at this saving-each-other’s-life thing,” Sara said with a smirk. Ava leaned up on her elbow to give her a soft look, and the mood suddenly shifted. </p><p>“I really hope I won’t have to even that score any time soon.” Ava reached out and softly stroked the side of Sara’s face with her thumb and Sara’s urge to joke more vanished. Ava’s touch had a way of grounding her while at the same time making her feel like she was being lifted up by butterflies.</p><p>“Yeah, I could do without life-threatening danger for a while too,” Sara replied instead, closing her eyes in an attempt to hide the sudden rush of feelings. <em>Although this right here feels almost just as dangerous.</em> She was falling hard and fast. Every time she was with Ava, it felt like she had lost her footing and was free-falling into wherever they were headed. For now, though, she ignored those thoughts in favor of pulling Ava back down towards her and closing the gap between them with intent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>